Far Away From Love
by Thegamer18ful
Summary: Amu's life is about to completely change! How will Ikuto fell about this? Is Amu missing or is she dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Brook-Lyn: I can' believe this is my first FanFiction!**

**Ikuto: So...**

**Amu: *Slaps Ikuto* Be more nice this is her first one and it is about us and I hear that there might be a kissing scene.**

**Ikuto: Ok I will be good and not mean.**

**Amu: Ok that is better :3**

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia: Brook-Lyn doesn't own Shugo Chara! This is a FanFiction.**

_Far Away From Love_

_Chapter One_

_*Amu POV*_

_"Bye momma see you after school" I said._

_"Amu-chan we have important news after you get home" Momma said._

_"Okay" I said._

_Today is a new school year and new uniforms. It was like the same on when I was in elementary. But I did add to it. I have a little blue and red bag that I got from Ikuto. I wonder where he is? Have a bracelet that has a Heart, Spade, Diamond, and a Clover on it but when I get to school Ikuto said he will be waiting in my locker? Yes he said my locker! He sad he wants to add a new charm to my bracelet._

_And I have a bag that is pink, blue, yellow, green, and red and it almost matches my Chara except I don't have a red Chara :_

_*Ikuto's POV*_

_'What is taking Amu so long to get to her locker? She shoved me in here when a teacher was coming around the corner to get Amu for some reason and she never came back.'_

_"Ikuto are you really in my locker?" A voice said the was Amu's._

_"Yes you shoved me in here yesterday when I was about to give you a present" I said._

_"Oh yeah I must of forgot" Amu said._

_Amu FINALLY opened the locker._

_"Here is your present" I said while handing a box over to her._

_"Thank you" Amu said._

_Amu opened the box i gave her. Inside was a necklace with a red cat. And a red cat charm for her bracelet._

_*Normal POV*_

_Amu jumped on Ikuto to give him a hug and accidentally made both of them fall. And for some weird reason Amu's locker is right next to stairs._

_They rolled the stairs but luckily nobody was hurt :)_

_"Are you ok Amu-san" Ikuto asked_

_"Yes" Amu said._

_Amu was on top of Ikuto but when she tried to get up she fell back down because Ikuto still had his arms around her waist._

_"Ok you have a question for me don't you" Ikuto asked._

_"Yes. Why do you still call me -san when we are dating when you can call me -chan" Amu asked_

_"We really haven't kissed. And on the cheek doesn't count" Ikuto said._

_"Well in like 3hours I have to be in the Guardian Garden... And no school today" Amu said._

_"but just in case someone is here I want to be somewhere no one ever goes" Amu said._

_" I know the perfect spot!" Ikuto knows they are about to kiss for the first time and Amu wants it to be perfect._

_Ikuto knew this place inside a big tree right next to the Guardian Garden._

_-20minutes later-_

_They are inside the tree going down the stairs inside the tree._

_"So when did you find this place?" Amu asked. _

_"You know back then when you were 12 and I was 15? And I was sort of dying?" Ikuto asked._

_"Yeah" Amu said._

_"That's when" Ikuto said._

**_Brook-Lyn: Done with chapter one in one hour! Yeah!_**

**_Amu: You typed all of that?! In that long and on your phone?!_**

**_Ikuto: Amu went to sleep she was tired sense it is 1:50am!_**

**_Brook-Lyn: So?_**

**_Amu and Ikuto: I am going to bed. We are sleeping on the couch._**

**_Brook-Lyn: Ok. Please Read&Review! Oh and before I forget I should or might get chapter two up next week or this week end. And this..._**

**_Amu: Shut Up! And go to bed!_**

**_Brook-Lyn: Ok in a minute. Now let me continue... I really want this to last for awhile. Don't forget to Read&Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brook-Lyn- I am finally getting around to Chapter 2 :) maybe i will have better grammar this time also**

**Ikuto- Yes your grammar was awful**

**Brook-Lyn- That is why i having Matt helping me**

**Amu- WAIT! Who is Matt?**

**Brook-Lyn- A friend**

**Matt- I am here to help with Brook-Lyn's grammar sense it was awful in the first chapter**

**Su- Am i the only person who realizes it has been over a month sense she wrote the 1st chapter?**

**Brook-Lyn- I am gonna kill you Su!**

**Su- Did i do something wrong?**

**Ran- Su... Brook-Lyn was trying to keep it a secret that she forgot about this... crap...**

**Miki- haha xD i am the smart one here**

**Brook-Lyn- I AM GONNA KILL YOU SU AND RAN!**

**Matt- So what is Shugo Chara anyways...**

**Amu- Watch it there is 3 seasons and a manga that is still going**

**Ikuto- wait... the Manga isn't over yet? O.o**

**Amu- *FacePalm* Not yet... your so stupid**

**Miki- Brook-Lyn and Matt don't own Shugo Chara!**

_Chapter 2_

_Normal Pov_

_"So what is down here anyways?," Amu asked._

_"Wait and see and put on this blind fold real quick," Ikuto said._

_"Ok," Amu said._

_They keep going down the stairs for 10 more minutes._

_"Are we there yet?," Amu asked._

_"Yes, you can take off the blind fold," Ikuto said._

_Amu takes off the blind fold. When she sees what it is, it is a big amusement park under the school._

_"You found this," Amu said with excitement in her voice._

_"Yep. Who would of ever thought this would be under the school," Ikuto said, "But that isn't the best part... look up."_

_When Amu looked up it looked like the night sky shining on a beautiful night._

_"It is almost as beautiful as you Amu-san," Ikuto said._

_"It is beautiful isn't it," Amu said._

_Ran's Pov_

_Why is Amu dating Ikuto-chan? She should be dating Tadase-chan! Maybe I should trick Amu so she can talk to Tadase-chan? Because he always gets to the meetings this early._

_"Amu-chan!," I yelled._

_"What is wrong Ran-chan?," Amu said._

_"I the meeting is starting in 10 minutes!," I yelled._

_"CRAP! I PROMISED I WOULD SET UP TODAY CRAP!" Amu yelled._

_"Amu-san maybe i can help you?," Ikuto said._

_"Tadase-chan doesn't like you remember?," Amu said running up the stairs._

_"Ran-chan... why did you tell Amu-chan that?," Su asked._

_"Because Amu-chan should be talking to Tadase-chan more than Ikuto-chan," I said._

_"Ran-chan... you realize I am right here right?," Ikuto said._

_"Crap i forgot to follow Amu-chan on the way out...," I said._

_Normal Pov_

_"Ok Ran-chan. Why is Tadase-chan better than me?," Ikuto asked Ran._

_"She loved him before you. And I don't like Yuri," Ran said._

_"Seriously! I m right here!," Yuri said. *Goes cry in corner*_

_"Ran didn't mean it," Miki said hugging Yuri and giving Ran the death stare._

_**Brook-Lyn- Ok I am done.**_

_**Amu- Please don't post the next chapter in a month.**_

_**Brook-Lyn- I won't... I am tired.**_

_**Ikuto- Then lets make this short cause we are all tired.**_

_**Ran&Su- IS SOMEONE GONNA HELP US!**_

_**Everyone but Ran&Su- NO!**_

_**Su- We just want to be free.**_

_**Brook-Lyn- Maybe when i write chapter 3 you can be free.**_

_**Miki- Write the next one in a month!**_

_**Brook-Lyn- Just promised i won't with Amu.**_

_**Miki- ok :(**_

_**Brook-Lyn- PLEASE READ&REVEIW!**_


End file.
